


Diner Discussions

by ridlutgammis



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bickering, OT3, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridlutgammis/pseuds/ridlutgammis
Summary: “Wait a second,” Kate speaks while leaning in to rest her elbows on the table that accompanies the booth she’s sitting in with Seth and Richie. Both boys stop eating and look at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue talking. It takes her a minute to gather her thoughts before she speaks again.“You’re telling me, that of all the woman you’ve dated, and I know that number is up there, none of them have gotten along with Richie?”





	

“Wait a second,” Kate speaks while leaning in to rest her elbows on the table that accompanies the booth she’s sitting in with Seth and Richie. Both boys stop eating and look at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue talking. It takes her a minute to gather her thoughts before she speaks again.

  
“You’re telling me, that of all the woman you’ve dated, and I know that number is up there, none of them have gotten along with Richie?” Kate looks between the two as Seth shakes his head and Richie offers a halfhearted shrug while reaching to take another bite out of his hamburger.

  
“Nope. Not one.” Seth punctuates his sentence by popping one of his last remaining french fries into his mouth.

  
“But, I mean, there has to have been at least one that-“ Kate starts, only to cut herself off when she looks over at Richie who is shaking his head.

  
“Some of them pretended to like me at first, but towards the end? They all wanted me out of Seth’s life.” Richie smirks a bit before he continues. “I’d be offended, but they were mostly bimbos with a bad boy complex and daddy issues who just wanted to get fucked by Seth.”

  
From his seat beside Richie, Seth chokes on a sip of his coke and goes into a coughing fit. Richie hits him on the back a few times while he sputters and the loudness of their actions draws the attention of a few of the diner’s patrons. Kate gives awkward reassuring smiles at the people eyeing their booth in both concern for Seth and irritation at the interruption of their quiet evening.

  
It takes a few minutes before the customers inside the diner remove their attention from Kate and the Geckos and turn back to their own conversations and meals. Seth’s face is bright red from a mix of coughing and embarrassment as he catches his breath. Kate only chuckles lightly before she turns her attention back to Richie, who is taking a bite from his greasy dinner.

  
She speaks up again, rounding back to their unfinished conversation from a moment ago. “What about the ex-wife?”

  
The question only earns her a loud scoff from Richie, which urges Kate to look at Seth with a questioning glance. The older Gecko is sitting with a slight grimace on his face as he brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

  
“Here we go.” He mutters with a huffy sigh. Richie wipes his face with a napkin and puts it down before folding his on the table in front of him.

  
“She is, without a doubt, the absolute worst of the bunch. Forgive my language, but she’s a fuckin’ bitch.” Richie’s face turns into a scowl as he moves to grab his soda sitting a few inches from him. Seth rolls his eyes, shakes his head and leans back against the booth seat.

  
“Do we have to do this?” He punctuates his sentence with a groan and Richie side eyes Seth as he places his soda back in its spot on the table before he decides to ignore his older brother’s obvious dismay in favor of continuing his rant.

  
“The second I met her, I knew she was trouble but Seth was blinded by lust. I tried, Kate, I tried to tell him but he would not hear a word of it.” Richie sighs dramatically and the action causes Kate to laugh.

  
Richie’s attention shifts to his right when Seth speaks up again.

  
“I was not blinded by lust.” Seth is speaking more in defense of himself to Kate than to Richie, which the younger Gecko just laughs at as he turns away from his brother once more to face Kate.

  
“Were too. There were plenty of red flags that he chose to ignore because he was, in fact, blinded by lust.” Richie speaks matter-of-factly, then persists. “I mean, your biggest red flag should have been the night we met.”

  
Kate’s curiosity gets the better of her and forces her to ask the obvious question. “What happened the night you met?”

  
Richie speaks before Seth can even open his mouth. “She knew me all of five minutes before she decided she didn’t like me. After that, all she did was try and separate us.”

  
“That’s not exactly true, Richie.”

  
Richie turns to face his brother, who is glaring at him, and cocks his head to the side. “Oh really, Seth?”

  
Seth’s gaze moves from his brother to Kate. “She was a bit intimidated by him when they first met and then his condescension pushed her into disliking him.” Richie snarls slightly as Seth talks. “They tolerated each other for my sake but then when we started pulling jobs together, it all went downhill. It was a constant screaming match. She thought Richie planned too much and he thought she was too impulsive.”

  
“She was too impulsive,” Richie interjects, which earns him another glower from Seth. The younger brother puts his hands up in surrender, leans back against the booth and allows his brother to continue talking.

  
“It got to the point that they couldn’t even be in the same room together.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Vanessa was always going on about how she thought there was something wrong with him. She wanted to have him put in a mental institution.”

  
If the look on Kate’s face isn’t enough, the shock in her voice makes it evident how surprised she is by this information. “I can’t believe that you married someone that, not only didn’t like your brother but wanted to have him institutionalized.” Her tone comes out a bit more accusing than she intends and she catches the way it makes Seth’s demeanor tense up when he talks.

  
“Vanessa was a jealous one. I think that’s why she was always trying to break us apart. She knew that we always put each other first.” _At least, before you_ , Seth thinks, then speaks again.

  
“I was young and stupid.” He says defensively. “Anyways, it’s not like Richie ever tried to get along with her either.”

  
“She started it.” Richie mumbles while making a sourpuss face. Seth turns his head to face his brother and gives him a warning look before he looks back to Kate.

  
“It’s not like it matters, she’s not in our lives anymore-“

  
“Thankfully.” Richie interrupts.

  
“Yes, Richard, thankfully she’s not in our lives. That’s because there’s no separating us.” Seth chuckles as he picks up his glass and holds it slightly up in the air. “Two Geckos are better than one.”

  
“I’ll drink to that.” Richie laughs and takes a sip of his soda.

  
The action brings a smile to Kate’s face as she thinks, _my boys_.

  
Once the two brothers settle down, Kate laughs lightly while shaking her head. Seth and Richie exchange a look of confusion before looking back at the woman seated across from them.

  
“Care to let us in on the joke, Princess?” Seth raises his eyebrows in question and Kate meets his eyes.

  
“I mean, it’s just that I don’t understand how she ever thought she could separate you two.”

  
“What do you mean?” Richie asks.

  
“I’ve seen firsthand what one Gecko is like without the other, doesn’t go well.” Seth swallows hard at that statement, recalling their time in Mexico and all the shit he put her through. Kate seems to catch on to this and gives him a reassuring smile.

  
“What I’m trying to say is, sure, you both could probably survive on your own. But when you’re together…” She trails off and smiles softly at the two men across from her. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. You make one hell of a team. It’s just a shame that she couldn’t see that.” They just look at her for a moment, their eyes holding that fondness in them she tends to bring out. Seth speaks up with a softness in his voice that makes her weak in the knees.

  
“We _all_ make one hell of a team, Kate.” Their eyes hold contact for an instant before she breaks it, looking down and clearing her throat.

  
“Anyways, I just…It doesn’t make any sense to me.” She laughs in an attempt to lighten the heaviness that settled over them a second ago.

  
When that fails, she slides out of the booth and fixes her shirt while facing the both of them. “I’m gonna go to the ladies room before we head out on the road.”

  
She gives Seth and Richie a smile before turning and walking towards the restrooms.

  
They both watch her go, staring in her direction for a time even after she’s gone. It’s Seth that breaks the silence between them.

  
“She’s a special one, isn’t she?”

His words cause Richie to turn to him with a fond half-smile and the younger Gecko nods before turning back to look at the empty space across the diner that was just occupied by Kate. “Yes, she is, brother.”


End file.
